1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media content protection, and more particularly, to securing RFID encoded content contained in RFID tags that are embedded in optical media based upon a spin rate of the optical media.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/846,107, entitled “PROTECTION OF OPTICALLY ENCODED CONTENT USING ONE OR MORE RFID TAGS EMBEDDED WITHIN ONE OR MORE OPTICAL MEDIAS” and filed Aug. 28, 2007, discloses a novel solution of embedding RFID tags into optical media. In that solution, content encoded in the embedded RFID tag is used to secure optically encoded content. Any potential mechanism designed to circumvent the protections of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/846,107 would require security information encoded to be read from the RFID tag. The present invention discloses a use of a media spin rate for selectively protecting RFID tag encoded content, which in one embodiment, could provide enhanced security for the solution disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/846,107. No known conventional technology embeds RFID tags in optical media or selectively secures tag encoded content based upon a spin rate of the optical media.